


【卷二】01 诱奸懵懂弟弟 身体力行的性教育

by manguo



Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 兄弟, 双性, 海棠风, 诱奸, 骨科 - Freeform, 高h
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguo/pseuds/manguo
Summary: 双性海棠风预警，而且是骨科，请注意避雷。这章以互动为主，肉偏少，主要在下一章，不过我觉得很有爱的，而且有一段写得蛮带感的（厚着脸皮自夸）





	【卷二】01 诱奸懵懂弟弟 身体力行的性教育

下午六点半，宋遥在厨房里忙碌着，腰上的围裙和手中的锅铲给他精致的面庞染上了些许烟火气。  
明天是他的十八岁生日，哥哥说好了一下班就回来陪他一起迎接和庆祝他成年。  
七点时，宋遥听到了按门铃的声音，他正巧刚摆好碗筷，便笑着过去迎接。  
宋扬穿着一身西装，一手抱着礼物盒，一手提着蛋糕，却还是向他张开双臂，宋遥很自然地就上前抱住了哥哥的腰，叫了声哥。  
他是哥哥带大的，和哥哥从小亲昵到大，一点也不觉得这个年纪的兄弟还黏黏糊糊有什么不对。  
抱了几秒，宋遥撒开手，把宋扬拎着的东西都接了过来，对着他笑笑：“哥，我可以现在拆礼物吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
打开盒子，看到银色的头盔，宋遥有些惊讶：“哥，这是什么？看起来好厉害。”  
“这是我们团队一直在研制的全息头盔，戴上它就可以玩全息游戏，感受到的一切…都像真实的一样。这个是哥哥为你定制的。”宋扬的眼神晦暗不明，似乎有什么炽热的东西在其中涌动，即将破土而出。  
父母离世后，他就和弟弟相依为命，眼看着小家伙出落得越来越招人，犹如名花初绽，任谁看了都忍不住要兴起采撷的念头。他起初只想做一个护花人，但不知从何时起，他防备的对象里多了个伸手就可采花的自己。  
宋遥完全没察觉哥哥的异常，只是满脸崇拜地惊叹道：“哥你好棒！”  
宋扬笑了笑，没说话。  
七点五十，两人吃了饭，又一起洗了碗筷，一人切了一块蛋糕坐在沙发上吃，一块蛋糕很快就吃完了，还留了一点奶油在小碟子上，宋扬用食指沾了一点，作势要往宋遥鼻尖上抹。宋遥反应得很快，一口含住了宋扬的指尖，舔掉了香甜的奶油。  
宋扬笑着用食指戳了戳宋遥的粉舌，宋遥感受着哥哥的食指在自己的口腔里搅弄的动作，隐约觉得有哪里不对，但还没等他细想，那根捣乱的手指就被抽了回去。  
宋扬垂着手，慢慢捻着手指，问道：“遥遥，想试试你的礼物吗？”  
八点。宋遥躺在床上，戴上了全息头盔。  
【欢迎来到全息世界，在此您将获得完美的性爱体验——】  
宋遥听到提示音，有点怀疑自己的耳朵。肯定是自己听岔了，这可是哥哥研发的呀，怎么会那么……下流呢。  
他睁开眼，发现自己已经处于一个奇异的空间，面前浮现着一块光屏，让他设置玩家信息，他看着那一堆参数懒得选，就直接选择了一个高亮加粗的选项——使用本身的身体数据。  
【请选择游戏场景，初次体验建议选择熟悉的场景。】  
宋遥觉得这个建议很靠谱，就把游戏场景选在了家里。身边的景象瞬间变幻，变成了他的卧室。宋遥在房间里转了一圈，最后坐在了自己的床上，惊叹：“太真实了吧……”  
话音刚落，光屏又一次伴随着提示音浮现在眼前：【请选择游戏对象，可选择NPC或在线玩家。如无指定对象，系统将读取玩家喜好，设定专属游戏对象。】  
宋遥到现在也没搞清楚要玩什么，又很好奇系统能设定怎样的游戏对象，就干脆选择了让系统设定。  
半分钟后，他的卧室门被人打开了，他好奇地转头去看，却发现是哥哥笑着走了进来。  
“遥遥，你是想和我玩游戏吗？”  
宋遥一脸懵逼：“哥？我们现在是在联机玩吗？”  
宋扬笑笑：“不是，我是根据遥遥的喜好而生成的游戏对象，也就是——遥遥最喜欢的性幻想对象呢。”  
宋遥瞬间懵了：“哥哥……性幻想对象？我…我怎么会对哥哥……我没有……”  
“程序是不会撒谎的哦。”  
但人是会的。  
看着宋遥一脸的茫然无措，宋扬脸上的笑意更盛了。  
摘花之时，终于到了。  
宋扬微笑着走近，那姿态和平时没有任何差别，宋遥却感觉到了一丝压迫感，他向后缩了一下，却被宋扬轻轻抓住了手腕。  
“遥遥，你怕哥哥吗？”  
“怎么会呢……”宋遥摇摇头。  
宋扬解开了自己的衣扣，露出六块线条流畅的腹肌，然后拉过宋遥的手放在上面，语带蛊惑：“对于掩埋在心底的欲望，人总会下意识逃避，不敢承认。不过在这里，一切都是虚拟的，你可以坦诚地面对它、释放它，什么都不用怕。”  
他开始脱宋遥的衣服，宋遥被那番话说懵了，又觉得这里只是虚拟空间，就默默地任他动作。  
“遥遥，你好好感受一下。”  
宋扬一手揉捻着宋遥胸前粉嫩的乳珠，一手在他的腰背上抚弄，还时不时轻吻着那洁白的脖颈。宋遥的皮肤渐渐泛起了一点粉，阴茎把内裤撑起了小帐篷。  
宋扬还摸了摸宋遥的私处，已经有些湿润了，他把手抬到宋遥面前：：“看，你是喜欢哥哥这样对你的，身体也是不会撒谎的。”  
其实是会的，那个头盔的程序…可是他专为遥遥重新编写的。  
但宋遥是不会知道真相的，他只知道，此刻，自己真的对着哥哥起了欲望。  
或许他的内心深处是真的渴望着哥哥的。这个念头一冒出来，就变得难以遏制，他看向宋扬的眼神更加迷离。  
宋扬再次低声蛊惑：“遥遥，试试就知道了。”  
宋遥眼神雾蒙蒙地看着哥哥，带着无限的信任和依赖：“……怎么试？”  
“交给我就好。”  
宋遥被推倒在自己的床上，又被脱掉了内裤。他并不知道宋扬具体要做什么，但浑身赤裸的状态让他十分害羞，忍不住并起双腿，想把最私密的地方挡住。  
他其实并不清楚如何做爱，只知道那是很亲密又很羞耻的事，是不该和血亲做的事。  
不过……这里的一切都是假的，试试……没关系的，没人会知道。  
所以，当宋扬分开他的腿时，他只是捂住了脸，任由他动作。  
“啊——”  
有什么湿滑灵巧的东西在他与常人不同的地方钻弄着，从未体会过的酥麻汹涌袭来，弄得他身子软成了一滩水，同时又止不住地战栗。  
宋遥从指缝里悄悄地去看，竟是哥哥在用舌头舔弄他的花穴，他心里想要阻止，但那根舌头带给自己的快感让他无法说出拒绝的话。  
宋扬察觉到了他的视线，抬起头对着宋遥笑了笑：“遥遥，哥哥以前都没有给你做过性教育，是哥哥失职了，现在就给遥遥补上。”  
宋扬坐起身，握住宋遥粉嫩干净的阴茎：“这是你的小鸡巴，握住它这样上下撸动，会很爽，这个哥哥教过你的。不过……你还可以求哥哥帮你舔一舔，会更爽。”  
宋遥自己都很少自慰，被哥哥娴熟的手法搞得意乱情迷，顺着他的话就开了口：“哥，你舔舔嘛～”  
略粗糙的大手开始抚弄宋遥的囊袋，湿润的口腔裹住了最敏感的龟头，灵活的舌尖扫过了冠状沟，唾液和体液混杂出黏腻的声响，快感将宋瑶整个人裹挟其中，随着情欲起伏。  
宋遥急促地呼吸，胸脯迅速地起伏，就在这刺激之下射了精，浓白的精液射了哥哥一嘴。  
宋扬毫不意外地把精液咽了下去，凑到宋遥面前和他交换了一个吻。  
宋遥从来也没想过，自己的初吻会带着精液的腥膻味道，但这个出乎意料的吻却让他甘之如饴。


End file.
